Regrets always come late
by dotchie
Summary: Sasuke had consciously betrayed Naruto, thinking nothing of the blonde's feelings. He did not care if Naruto left him. There can be just so many fishes in the sea. So, why was his heart clenching at the sight of Naruto and Neji? SasuNaru AU.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will.

My first fanfic. Sorry about any errors in grammar, spelling or OOCness. Un-betaed.

This chapter is written in Naruto's POV.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There he was again, in the middle of a throng of people, both men and women. He was always the center of attention in their little IT company in the business district of Konoha.

I remembered when he first came in the company. I was just newly-employed, barely two weeks past. I was sitting on my desk going through and baring in mind all the company's policy when a tall man with midnight blue hair came through the 7th floor's doors. There were no words to sufficiently describe him.

He was simply breathtaking. As I had already described, he had midnight blue hair, and had the softest pale complexion. He stood a little over 6 feet tall and had the most aristocratic nose I had seen in my life. Added to this were lips as red as apples and piercing eyes as dark as the night sea. There was no other way around it, he was simply the most handsome man I had ever had the privilege to encounter.

As I first laid my eyes on him, my heart went all the way to my stomach, its weight fell down as if I had just been sentenced, as if my destiny had just been foretold. It went without saying that my heart was hammering as he walked down the aisle where my desk was located, my eyes never leaving his form. And it was not only my eyes following him. It seemed all of the people on our floor felt the compulsion to look him over. He was that magnetic.

The director was introducing him to everyone. And it was my turn to be introduced to him. "Uzumaki-kun, this is our newest employee, Sasuke Uchiha," the director said. "Uchiha-kun, this is Uzumaki-kun, he only started two weeks ago," he added. As Uchiha Sasuke and I shaked hands, the feeling of being sentenced, of finality, of "This is it!" enveloped my body again. Every cell in my body was conscious of our hands clasping each other's. Our handshake sending pinpricks of electricity coursing through my entire body.

As can be hypothesized by what feelings I had just disclosed, I'm gay.

Three weeks ago, one month after Sasuke had joined the company, I still had not been able to speak with him. I can say that it was due to the lack of trying on my part because I had always been on the shy side with people that I had not been friends with for a few years. With my friends, my personality was an all together another matter.

It was during this time three weeks ago that I discovered that Sasuke was also gay.

I was on my way to the men's room on the 10th floor. I just came from a conference on the same floor. There was no people about since the 10th floor was not usually used, only when no other conference rooms were unavailable. We were the only ones having a meeting on that floor and all the others went ahead of me to go back to their respective desks. I was withholding my bladder during the meeting, so, I really had to go bad. I decided to just use the 10th floor bathroom. Suffice to say that there should not have been any other people on the floor.

But, before I reached my destination, I heard a muffled moan from the conference room near the bathroom. Curious, I opened the door. I didn't try to open it all the way just enough to snuck my head through. And the scene that met me was Sasuke sitting on the conference table. His pants were pushed all the way down to his ankles and Gaara, the redheaded hotshot from the 6th floor, bobbing his head between Sasuke's legs. Gaara's back was turned towards the door so he was not able to see me. Sasuke was facing the door, although with his eyes closed. But, he must have heard the soft startled gasp I made. He opened his eyes and looked right at me. And he smirked. He did not even had the decency to be embarrassed, or even be a little surprised.

I hightailed my way from the 10th floor, even forgetting my poor abused bladder. I went directly to my desk and tried to pretend that I did not just witness such a gossip-worthy scene.

Thirty minutes later, the 7th floor's doors admitted the Sasuke Uchiha, his clothes impeccable as always, disregarding the scene that I had just saw. Without hestitation, he marched his way over to my desk. My heart started palpitating with trepidation. I continued to work as though I had not just seen him. When he finally reached my desk, he leaned down over me, as though to touch his chin on my left shoulder and said, "Did you like what you had seen, Uzumaki?" And with that statement, he licked the tips of my left ear. He stood up and walked away, like nothing just happened. _WTF_ was the only rational thought I could have made at that time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I think that this story will be a moderately long one. I'm currently awaiting my brain gears to jump start again. I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will.

My first fanfic. Sorry about any errors in grammar, spelling or OOCness. Un-betaed.

In Sasuke's POV

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn it._ How could Gaara had been so stupid as to not have locked the conference room's doors. He was the last one to come in the room. It was a secret code, etiquette, or whatever, for every illicit meeting. Everyone knew that.

Hn. Now, to my problem. Naruto Uzumaki. I had thought the blonde to be cute the first time I met him. Not awestucking gorgeous. Well, maybe more than cute. Uzumaki, with his spiky hair, button nose and not so short stature. He did not stand out. He was quiet and soft-spoken. But, I had the thought that it was not the real him, though; that he was like a "silent waters run deep" kind of guy. So, I was a little interested.

Especially when I became aware of his stares. It looked like Uzumaki was a little into me too. Although, as I try to meet his eyes, he always quickly averted his gaze. This happened many times over. And because of it, my interest waned, faded and totally disappeared. I was not the type to go after a guy. I was always the guy being went after for. He was bland and boring. If he did not have the guts to go over and start something, I wouldn't bother with him at all.

But enough of what I thought of Uzumaki. I had to think of a plan on how to shut the blonde up. He had better know how to keep secret things, secret. But if the idiot did not know that, well...

The day after, I was half-expecting the gossip about me and Gaara to be widespread already, destroying the "good boy next door" reputation that I had groomed ever since I had entered the company. But, it wasn't. Good. The idiot did know when and where to keep his mouth shut. However, it would be better to have..er... a contingency, in case Uzumaki slipped and his tongue got away from him.

With a half-baked plan in mind, I sauntered to the idiot's desk. Said idoit seemed to be daydreaming, staring blankly at his computer screen, his hands on the keyboard but doing nothing. How pathetic. I cleared my throat to announce my presence. The blonde was startled and quickly looked my way, blinked twice and then looked a little bit panicked, a telltale blush on his cheeks. "U-Uchicha-san..." he stuttered.

So, I could get a reaction like that from this guy, huh? The half-baked plan was on its way to being fully-baked.

"Uzumaki, would you like to have lunch with me today? My treat." I was turning on the charm to full blast. No one had ever resisted me when I was my alluring self. And true enough... "Uhmm..I..I would be pleased to. Thank y-you." he replied, his blush becoming more prominent. What a pushover.

"Hn. Great. Let's go to Jillian's, if it's okay with you. It's a restaurant a block from here. The cafeteria in this building is a dump."

"Yeah..." No personality whatsoever. Can't he be a little bit more articulate than that?

"See you at noon. I'll be counting the minutes." I smiled and winked. It was a very cheesy but I thought it would be something that my "good boy next door" image would have likely said and done. And with that reply, I left Uzumaki, who had an expression of surprise mixed with disbelief.

My freshly baked plan had started.

By 12 noon, the blonde and I were walking towards Jillian's, conversing about the weather and work. The conversation was almost one-side, I was uncharacteristically talkative while my companion was down to stuttered monosyllabic replies. "Y-yeah..." "N-no..." "S-sure..." This guy was really boring. I stifled a yawn as this thought crossed my mind.

"Uchiha-san, you don't have to pay for the both of us. I can pay for myself." Uzumaki said as we were finished with lunch. "I said it was my treat, didn't I?" I replied. Our lunch was, for a lack of a better word, not as boring. The blonde was not talkative but he was responsive enough for us to have a decent conversation. Our conversation went from work-related to a little bit personal, like his favorite color (orange), and his favorite meal (ramen) and his favorite restaurant - more like a ramen stand (Ichiraku's). But we did not talk about the scene that he had witnessed between Gaara and I. There were no outright threats of keeping idiots' mouths shut nor thinly-veiled warnings of the importance of keeping tongues in check.

There was no need to. The plan will ensure Naruto Uzumaki's silence, the plan to have him fall desperately in love with me. This was my contingency, for whom in his right mind, can betray the person he loves? I didn't have to push hard for him to love me, for Naruto Uzumaki was already half way there from the beginning.

And let's face it. Who can deny me, Sasuke Uchiha?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and for making Sasuke an ass. My muses made me do it. Hope you like this chapter. Please review. They keep me inspired (and off my lazy bum). Next chapter - will Naruto go with Sasuke's (baked) plan?


End file.
